


the tragic story of how indigo betrayed his waifu by cheating in bingo

by Colonel_Snivy, stillhumanz



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, im genuinely sorry for this, top 10 saddest anime betrayals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Snivy/pseuds/Colonel_Snivy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillhumanz/pseuds/stillhumanz
Summary: a beautiful collab that perfectly displays tragedy in teh ymago relationship





	the tragic story of how indigo betrayed his waifu by cheating in bingo

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this  
> -Colonel_Snivy

Dear god……………………...

 

It’s bingo night and indigo-kun ,,, he ,,,, the boy despertly wanted to win,,,,,, he deepyl pondered on if he shoudl cheat this time…….. Or let it slide and never winm,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

He sat down and,,, continued thining,,,,, cheat or be a Good Boy ™ ,, the choice was hard. He wanted to scream “BINGO BITCH” for everyone to hearm,,,,,,, just imaginign it senyt a shibber down his speen,,,,,

 

“I-indigo-senpai??”

 

Ah yes,,,,  his fuckign anime waifu lady woman inverse ambassador or whatever the fuck htis beautiful woman hwas,,,,,,,,,, she had interupoted hs thot process,,,,,,, but it was fine because hello this fic fucking ships ymago hell yeh,,

 

Inidgo’s baeutiful waifu could tell sumthing was wrong…. But what was it…. She wondered,,,,,,,

 

”Ymsa-chan, my beautiful gorgest amazign waifu, light of my terrible terrible life that CQ has givbben to me on purposth, i have made a Terrible Decision...” yma-chan was shokced. What was her purple-- sorry i mean plue husbando going to do………

 

”I,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,” he began dramatically ”am Going To Cheat At Bingo. I am sorry”

 

”NANI!!1 you cannot! It is,,,, dishonorabl,,,,,,” yma was absolutely mcfuckign gutted.

 

“I’m sorythb, yma chan desu senpai waifu,,,,,,,,,,,, i must,,,,,,,,, for this is a lifteime cahnce,,,, i nust win dat bingo prize ya fdi,g…………….”

 

“INDIGO SENPAI YOU CAAAANT WHAT IF THE FUCNING VBINGO PEOPLE CATCH YOUI,,,,” sh e dramtically whined. “Then watashi,,,, watashi wa,,,, alone forever,,,,,” (note watashi wa means “i will be” in this case,,,,)

 

And then indigos; face turned into something that looked like it came out of a fucking jojo’s bizarre adventures episode. His voice got,,,,, oh it went hot it was DAMN masculine,,,,, unlike canon indigo

 

“Yma,,,, if i dont make it,,,,, promise me thatyou will remember me desu,,,,,,,,,” and then he made out with her for a few minutes before gracefully pulling away

 

”My hubsando… i do not think thsi is a good idea...” she sobbed like a devastated anime girl which she was ”but……………………. I support u”

 

”Thnk u waifu……..” indigo dabbed sadly and walked away. His fate was sealed…………………..

 

He arrived at the bingo place very very quickly while the sad music started to play… he could nt go abck now……. His waifu would not want ghim. He was,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, a true criminal of the world

 

He saw the wordl famous bingo plaayer, wallis broom, making out with his eggplant husbando purbl in the corner…. This was his chance…… 

 

Indigo knew this was it. He was. A criminal. 

 

And then he said that to himself…………..

 

“Boku wa,,,,,,,, criminal now desu,,,,, this is ,, destiny. Orange if you see me here please be proud of me”

(note boku wa means “i am” in this case)

 

Orange catches sight of him and in response she,,,, punched him in the shouldder and says,,,, “one of us one of us” indigo mcfckin lost it and then continued on

 

Indigo-kun grabbed himself a seat and dramatically plopped down into it,,,,,,,,, its nerf or nothing,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

It was time for the gsme to start…. Wallis broom and prubl walked in and they were still makign out. Wallis broom was famose for beign able to play bingo while making out with his purple eggplant yaoi chin eyes face everything even dic-- boyfriend

 

Indigo wished he could do that…...but alas, he was a cheater and his waifu wuld be ashame d if she saw him doijgn dis,,, it was better to leave her be,,,

 

Now the people who did the shit handed the card things out.. Soon he would have to use it…………….. His secret pwoer………..

 

”LET THE GAMES,,,,, BE G I N” the announcer man announced announcingly. 

 

The man was about to announce again btu indigo……… he used the Forbidden Power. 

 

He brainwashhed the man… the mna said His Number… 

His fate… had been sealed...

 

He notikcned dat al of broom’s numbers were diffrnt than his excpt for one squar,,,, now thats 100000 points to slythrin

Indigo-kun continued on,,,,,, he let th man lkeep mcfuckin say his numbrs randomlty,,,,, wallis broom’s eyebros furrowd in angery,,,, purbl didnt notice bc that kissing session was too hot fo the eggplant to notice anyding else,,,

 

At last,,,,,, one more space,,,,

 

Dis is it,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Wait oh shit he got so damn mcfreakikn excited he forgot to kepe the guy brainwashed

 

Congratulations bravo whoohoo

 

Now the annouvnr guy started saying wallis broom’s numbers

 

_ Well fuck me gently with psycho indigo;s chainsaw, _ indigo furiously thot to himself,,,,

 

No matter

 

As soon as he got 2 brinwassh the announcer agian, he ciould-- wai t oh shit there’s a cooldown okay nice wow is this league of legedns now

 

He angrly waited, takign note that his one square left was the numbr that walli s brom and him shared,,,,

 

After a few,,, dramatically quite moments,,,,,,,,,,,, wallass just had ONE mr squar…….. Shit

 

Indigo had rto od soemthing,,,, and fast………………….

 

He didn ot know what to do though…. Sohe thought,,, what would hsi beautiful wiafu do????????

 

Ah 

He knew now

 

suddenly , bindigo grabbed a chaisnaw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

”Wallis borom,,,,, and hsi byofrien,,, yaoi eggplant diccccc,,,,,” ndigo was Unhappy with them in this moment… they were ruingin this!!!!

 

”IT SEEMS LIKE THE TWO PURBL MEN ARE ABOUT TOD UKE TI OUT FOR THE LOVE OF WALLIS BROOMCLOSET…….” the announcer man was mistaken….. Indiggo was….. Idnigo…..

 

”n-NO!!!!!” indigo said tsunderely. ”I DO NTO LOVE HMKI………..” then he gave a yanderely smle. ”But.. I mmust kill prubl anyway…..” he prepared teh chainsa,,,,

 

Den he mcfuckin juiped obber da tabel and,,,,,, mCFUCK IN SAWED PURPLVS’ LEGGY OFF OH SHIT PURBLES THE NEW ASSISTANT NOW HOL Y SHIT!! PSYCHO INDIGO FIC WHAT THE FUCK ARE  _ YOU _ DOING HERE???

 

Pourble scweemed in aggoneee and fell to da floor,, “FUCK ME MY LEGGGY”

 

Wallis screamed as well and dropped to da flor with him,,, dramitically holing purpkmve in his aerms,,,,,,, “noooo noooooooooo don’t do dis to me DD:”

 

Purple opened his eyes wearily, eyes blurry from the pain. Wallis was bent over him, sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“Purple-- say something oh god-- don’t l-leave me…” Tears flowed down his cheeks and fell onto his boyfriend.

 

Purple smiled up at him, a few tears escaping his eyes. He reached up to Wallis’s face, and pulled him down into a sweet kiss…

 

After a few moments, he smiled and pulled away, his eye sockets flooding with tears. Before he fainted, he gave Wallis a thumbs up and whispered....

 

“Penis……….. Nya rawr XD”

 

Finally, he fell unconscious…………………

 

Wally gloom boi fuckign lost it and cried

 

SUDDENLY

 

Teh door to the bigno place brust open……. THERE WAS A BUNCH OF RANDOM INVERSIANS!!!!!!!

 

Indog was shockt,,,, he wondred who told teh black and whit echess peeps about him… but then….. He saw his waifu. Yma… had betrayed him

 

”Indigo senpai,,,,,,,,,, i ams orry,,,,, i do not love u anymore’

 

Indigo gaspt- how could thhi happen!!!!!!

 

”Ymadeary, lightbof my loife……. Mhty beautiful chess waiful…. Blease…..” indigo sobbed very suddenly and fell to teh ground. The ciansaw roared a mighty roar….. ”U still love moi… i know you do…..”

 

”No.” yma shook her head….. ”I do not lvoe u. I cannot lvoe….. A Cheat.e.r….”

 

”Indigo cryed. ”My luv….. I will enevr cheat…. Again...”

 

“How will watashi know i f u dont,,,,” yma tapped her thighs impashiently,,,,,

 

“Im going to take care of our shipchild with u,,,, i will nevber cheat at bingo again” he picked up a little girl with a white stripe down her hair,,,, she blinked in confusion at her mothr,,,,

 

Ym a mcfuickogm gasped

 

“SINCE WHEN WAS I GREGNANANT”

 

“Uh since 9 months ago story plot twist were actually in a hospital look its a girl”

 

And wowie look aa t that the bingo place was actually a hospital an d purpl was next door, still bleeding but he clapped in his unconsciousmness

 

“Wait what the fuck i thought we used protection?”

 

“Look wearing rubber over my chicken was very uncomfortable okay i pulled it off sorry”

 

!!INDIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” yma was shcokt and appauld…. Her hsubando,,,, had eachted so logn before this…. ”You truyl r a cheate.r...”

 

”No, myw aifu…...” indigo shookk his ehad very fsat…… the stiatuan was growing dire,,,,,,,,, ”blease loev me again…...”

 

”She Cannot.”

 

It was someone new…..

 

PSYCHO INDIGO……..

 

”I have foold all of u….. This…… this is a Game.” 

 

”What kind fof game,,,,,,, indigo asked

 

”A game u fuckign dipshit did u nooot hear my g o d ” psycho indigo yelled out. ”bUT,,,, i am ur indigo, yma-senpai….. Waifu… chess piece……… and other endearing nicknames……….”

 

”Then u removed the condooooom…...” yma and indeego gaspt. They were both shockt, but then indog realised somethign……………………………

 

”Thne where is my yma…..”

 

”Ded. Just like ur mum”

 

“What the fucking fuckity fuck fuck fuck??? Nooo,,, this cant be”

 

Psycho indigo nodded sadly. “Gomenesai…………………” (note i think gomenesai means sorry idk)

 

Indigo gaspedm,,,,,, “ohhhhh………… yma-chan nooooo…………………………..” he gave the child to the two before running off like a cliche anime girl, grossly sobbing his eyes out

 

Yma was confuzzled….. What had just happed…..

 

She saw psycho indigo going to kiss her suddenly, and SCREAMD!!!!

 

dO NOT KISS ME U SCOUNDREL!!!!’!!! She yelled and slapped hima crros his ugly plue face. Psycho indigo did a kawaii gasp that was also very sad… his love did not want him…. It seemed that all indigo’s where doomed……. Never to be loved…… :^(

 

Psycho indigo boy looked at purble,,,, who was being reuinited wit wallis broom, and wished he had love…. But he was Heartbroken… a true devastationnnn….

 

But…. was it possibel…..

 

For him to find love…………………………………..

 

[ultimate timeskip 1 month later XD]

 

Yma had just finished feeding the child, sky blue, sky for short bc im an UNORIGINAL AUTHOR

 

“Fuck indigo should’v e been staying wiht meeee”

 

“Dats it” yma finallsy said after a few minutes “i m going to find my REAL idngio”

 

She stood up, and ran out da dor,,,,, just to bump into her REAL indgipo walkim down da street

 

“!!!! TRUE HUSBANDO MAN!!!!” sh e fuckingsc reamed and dragged her real comnfused indigo inside and then they did the dirty

 

Of course they did it with protection and sky didnt see it wtf is wrong with u

 

Then they ran off into the sunset the end

 

Yes they took sky along


End file.
